Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereolithography system and, in particular, to a stereolithography system including a tank with a wettable material at an optically transparent bottom thereof.
Description of the Related Art
PCT Application Publication Number WO 2014/126837 to DiSimone et al., the full disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method of forming a three-dimensional object. The method comprises providing a carrier and an optically transparent member having a build surface. The carrier and the build surface define a build region therebetween. The build region is filled with a polymerizable liquid and the build region is irradiated through the optically transparent member to form a solid polymer from the polymerizable liquid while concurrently advancing the carrier away from the build surface to form the three-dimensional object from the solid polymer, while also concurrently: (i) continuously maintaining a dead zone of polymerizable liquid in contact with the build surface, and (ii) continuously maintaining a gradient of polymerization zone between the dead zone and the solid polymer and in contact with each thereof, the gradient of polymerization zone comprising the polymerizable liquid in partially cured form. An apparatus for carrying out the method is also disclosed.